Though Hearts are Broken, They May be Whole Again
by Aileil
Summary: This is how I wanted "Ladies in Red" to end. I will not apologize to any Jane-Lisbon fans because I don't like the pairing, but I will warn you that this is not one of those. It is nice an mushy though for all the romance fans I know are out there. I'm writing this partially out of "If-You-Can't-Beat-'Em-Join-'Em" Syndrome.


Though Hearts are Broken, They May be Whole Again

_or_ How I Wish "Ladies in Red" Had Ended

When Cho and Rigsby left the room after baiting Jane's trap both Jennifer and Adrianna left the room in a hurry. The search was frantic, the chance of one or the other deciding that the risk was too much and making a break for it were too high for them to be entirely comfortable. Jane considered going back to the Sands' estate so that he could be the one to close the trap, an experience he always relished; but he decided that, this once, there was somewhere more important for him to be.

He made his way to the room where Julie was waiting for someone to come pick her up and she squealed with delight when he entered the room.

"Would you like to play with me?" She asked, excitedly.

"Well, if you will help me play my game first I'll play any game you can think of afterwards." He answered with a twinkle in his eye. She was like the sun when she smiled.

She made a small pretend frown, as if considering his offer very carefully, and then she made her reply. "All right, what game are you playing?"

"It's called 'Liars and Truth-Tellers'. It's usually my job to find the liar when we play, you see; but I wanted to find the truth-teller today."

"How do you find the truth-teller?" Julie asked, puzzled.

"It works like this, I hide underneath your bed, and wait until someone comes in and I can hear what they say. If they say the right thing I get to pop out and surprise them!" Jane explained.

"How can I help?" She inquired, just as interested as before.

"Pretend that I'm not here." He replied, holding a finger to his lips in a 'shh'-ing motion. She grinned and nodded as he ducked under the bed. Just in time, judging from the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Oh baby, baby, I'm so glad you're all right! I promise, whatever happens I will always make sure you're all right. We will find somewhere to live that is a good place for you to grow up, even if Mr. Jane doesn't find the diamonds. All right sweetie?" It was Jennifer Sands.

Jane almost gave himself away with a sigh of relief. He waited 'till the sound of the hug disappeared, then he popped out from under the bed, just like a jumping-jack. He would have made a much better impression if he hadn't managed to hit the side-guard and get tangled in the sheets on the way up, but he surprised Jennifer and made Julie laugh any way.

"Does that mean Mommy is the truth-teller you wanted to find?" Julie asked with a happy smile on her face.

"Yes it does, Julie." Jane replied, with a smile almost as wide covering his own features.

Poor Jennifer just looked (and felt) very confused. Patrick hurried over to her than and gave her a big hug. And he said "I knew you were telling the truth! You simply had to be!"

He then turned a slight shade of red and removed himself from her and apologized awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked, still in the dark.

"I mean that someone had to be working with your husband's lawyer and it could only be one of two people, and I very much wanted it not to be you." He answered, almost apologetically.

A few months later, Cho, Rigsby, VanPelt, and Lisbon were once again gathered at a very formal occasion. This one was not somber though, this one was joyful and colorful. This one was a wedding.

The bridesmaids wore a lovely shade of sky blue and it was held on a lovely, grassy hill overlooking the ocean. The wedding was a small one, neither the bride nor the groom had many people from their past lives that they still associated with, and neither still had their parents. So the guests were, mostly, people on the CBI force who had watched to two grow closer over the last few months and supported them through the rough times around their meeting.

The happy couple? Ah, but I hardly need tell you, they were Patrick and Jennifer Jane. Little Julie Jane was their flower girl and she looked and felt like a princess as she danced along the isle, covering it with petals for her mother and new father to tread upon. Cho gave the bride away because there was no one better to do it (and besides, he had lost another bet with Patrick).

Two petals were caught by the morning breeze as the bride made her way down the isle. They rose high into the air and were each torn in two in the mad flurry up to the sky. But then, the breeze dropped them, gently, but the fell none-the-less. They floated, torn asunder, sad and forlorn in the air high above the couple below. As they neared the heads of the bride and groom they got closer together. And as they reached the pair one half of a red petal, and one half of a pink petal crossed and hung together in the air, just as the preacher finished saying "You may now kiss the bride."

Just so two wholes had become halves, incomplete. But then, despite being broken beyond repair, the two remaining, unmatched halves became whole. Not as they were, but a new whole, ready to begin a new future. Together, now and for always.

The End


End file.
